creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cheese Lord/Mindless Ranting: Volume 1 - "Power abuse"
Ever since the dawn of the internet, it's always been a common trend to single out "leaders" of every single site that your computer has to offer. What I mean by this is, administrators, moderators, and custodians of every single goddamn website on the interwebs. All around not only do you see admins doing their best to work or help the site, but regular users, as well. The problem with this is that no one fucking appreciates it. As soon as "administrator" or "moderator" status is flagged into a user, everyone starts fucking ganging up on and berating them - using whatever excuse they come up with such as "Power abuse", being the most common. I've always found it funny how administrators can work their asses off CONSTANTLY, and receive nothing but constant berating and condescending words because of their simple choices. Whenever ANYONE, not just admins but site regulars or even new users in general tries to fix something or do something for the good of the site, whether it be a template, article edit, blog comment or ANY namespace, there's always that one guy or girl who will jump on the case immediately and do whatever it takes to start a fucking flamewar. If someone has a problem with somebody doing something for the good of the site, and DOING THEIR JOBS, they can kindly keep it the fuck to themselves. Our wikia specifically has been a constant target of people trying to single us out and "bring justice" to the admins for doing their jobs. Sure, it may not be pleasant to see a new user or anyone get warned or banned, so what? It's what an administrator does. We are not power abusive, we are not over controlling freaks, and we are most certainly not slave owners to new users - we are people who maintain the site. Hell, we are not even leaders. Just people who are trusted with sysop tools enough to handle them. Angry about being banned? Take a minute to THINK about it first before you automatically jump the gun and try and "declare cyber war" on the site or some stupid shit like that. YOU didn't read the rules, YOU disobeyed orders, and YOU are the one who is to blame for not following the guidelines. It is not our fucking fault for banning you, we are simply doing our jobs as administrators of the site. I've also seen people complain that "New users are shunned". No, they aren't. Besides the one's who've been banned (unless the banned ones are reasonable enough and learned from their mistakes afterwards), name ONE new blood of the site who has felt rejected or shunned. ONE. The admins are not conceited assholes, we are people who try our best to make the wiki a better place. EVERYONE tries to make this wiki a better place, by editing, making proposals or whatnot. New users are not slaves. They are treated equally. Admin got harsh with a new user? It's in human nature to be snide or get mad. If an administrator has to warn a user in a harsh or snarky tone, it does not equal automatic power abuse. It is simply a person being a person, and if it didn't get through the user who was being warned's head, then people have every right to get a little harsh. All in all, the reason I'm posting up this blog is because I've been seeing a lot of "FUCK CREEPYPASTA WIKI" garbage, offsite or onsite. You got banned? Deal with it. It is not our fucking job to direct you to the site rules that might as well be a glaring neon sign on the top of the main page. It is very frustrating for an administrator to be constantly berated or looked down upon for merely doing his or her job. Please, take this into consideration. Category:Blog posts